A Shove In the Other Direction
by Hushabye
Summary: They smiled and whispered their 'I love you's as they stared up at the ceiling once Patrick rolled on the other side. Silence filled the area... Until Kat suddenly asked, "How's that for a shove in the other direction?" OneShot. Mature themes.


**Please do not judge me on this one. This is my first attempt at sort of awkward sex, but not my first attempt at the ritual altogether. This is merely my second, so please, go as easy as possible on me. Also, if I get events in the movie wrong, don't flame me for it. And if it's too OOC, I'm sorry. This was difficult for me to write anyway. This is mainly just my idea on how they spent the rest of the day at the end of the film. _And _I don't know where Patrick lives, so I just came up with something random. Hope you enjoy!**

_A Shove In the Other Direction_

Patrick's lips felt so perfect against Kat's. It was like a match made in heaven; the kind where sparks flew in all gawky directions of the universe. But, in all absolute situations, the faultless had to come to an end. All good things were cut short some time. A fact she knew all too well.

Opening her eyes, Kat glared at the people around in the parking lot, and stared, cross-eyed, at Patrick's mouth on hers for a second. She did not like phenomenons like this to take place in public. It felt too wrong and way too advertised. Celebrity status, especially in the love department, made her want to gag herself and throw up her intestines.

Lightly, she pushed Patrick away, ignoring the confusion that gradually weighed down his features. She hastily opened up her car door and gripped her creamy white Fender, setting it oh so gingerly in the backseat. For, as far as she could tell, that guitar was her baby. It did not need to get ruined by the two people who were about to crowd the front. It didn't deserve that kind of treatment.

Afterward, she climbed in, shut the barrier, and pulled out the keys from her bag, letting the vehicle's engine roar as she stuck them in the ignition. Patrick bore holes through her being with his puzzled stare, raising an eyebrow. Kat aimlessly rolled her eyes and asked, "_What?_"

Patrick did not respond for a little bit. Unless the gape of bemusement counted.

Kat exhaled, annoyed and agitated, and patted the seat next to her as she buckled herself in. "Get in, oh Dense One," she said as she rolled down the window, eventually rolling it back up. Patrick sighed, not knowing what else to do, and followed her order, walking around to the passenger's side. He let his hand glide across the hood as he did so. Kat let her imagination run like a herd of stampeding elephants, and was swept into daydream land. She was the automobile, Patrick was himself, and his hand was stroking the inside of her thigh. She bit her lip and unconsciously shook herself back into reality. She _had _to quit doing that.

Patrick slid in, slammed the door, fastened his seat belt, and smacked his hands on his knees in slight defeat. Weren't they _just _having _loads _of fun? So much so, that their heads could've just exploded from how completely opposite the two of them were? He whistled out some air, glanced at Kat, and asked in his sultry and deep Australian accent, "What? Is this, like, a signal you're so _hazily _sending out that you want to make-out in the car? Or are you trying to tell me that I have to go home, and you're driving?"

Kat looked at him and noted the sarcasm dripping from his expression and tone. Men. So left out in the dust bunnies that were women's wishes. Their hidden body language.

"No. I'm simply proving the _cruel_ basis that men have _no _idea what women want more than half of the time and that women are too self-centered to share what's on their _bewitching _minds," she retorted. And, without a moment's hesitation, she pulled out of the school's lot, feeling Patrick slump back into the seat with belittlement. Even though that was his action, he _knew _that there was more to it than that. He wasn't going to give up _that _easily. But, like the critic Kat was, she pointed out the obvious in his slump, not bothering to look above and beyond.

Kat chuckled. "Oh, and allow me to retort even _further_... Your little movement right there, timidly curling yourself into a mental and somewhat physical ball, proves that I have affirmed at least part of that piece of information I so _truthfully _shared with you," she said, turning right on to the bustling road. "Men are _so _predictable, it's pathetic. They're afraid of what women _really _want," she finished, gripping the wheel as she changed lanes.

Patrick disregarded her last statement and just began to wonder many things, one of which was _What the hell is going on? _He profoundly showed that as he grazed his upper lip with the side of his index finger. Though he _never _wished Kat to be like any other normal _Look at me, look at me! _girl, he sometimes hoped to one day figure out what she was doing _before _she started to act upon it. Maybe that would make things _much _more easier... Despite the utter sexiness of the enigma she always bestowed upon his mind. He smiled at the thought.

Busy road instantly turned into a not-so-crowded drug store parking lot. All thoughts of previous sonnet-giving, kiss-receiving, and speeches-about-women's-wants-lecturing were fiercely shoved to the side as the current event became the main train of focus. At least, in Patrick's astonished brain.

Kat parked next to a large, blindingly red truck, and banged the door shut as she got out, taking her bag with her. She hurriedly walked toward the store, purposely leaving Patrick behind, justifying her theory a little further. He noticed that all too quickly, and curiously rushed after her, as intrigued as ever. And just like the first day of their encounter, he was trying to keep up with her from behind, talking over her shoulder as she ignored him. "Is this the part where the male species figures out what the female is thinking about; at such long last?"

Kat rolled her eyes _again_, mentally taking out a pen and a pad of paper, noting that she did that _a lot_. "Only if the male is brave enough." Patrick smiled that wide smile and slowed his pace a little as Kat rounded a couple of corners in the absurdly white shop. She went down an aisle, past medicines and other human necessities, some unmentionables, and then stopped abruptly in front of what looked to be...

Patrick read the labels, scanning casually.

_...Trojan_, _Durex, LifeStyles..._

Condoms.

Awkward silence.

Patrick, once more, hiked up his eyebrows, forehead resembling a caterpillar crawling across a rock. "Explain a little further, please? I've decided that trying to keep tabs on women's actions is too... migraine causing." He rubbed his temples to add more dramatic effect and that caused Kat to chuckle, despite her disliking for the word.

"Sorry, bucko. I'm going to be egocentric a little more and zip my provocative lips," Kat told him, miming zipping up the lines between her portals, and grabbed every size in rubber. Patrick rushed behind her again as she picked up the pace. "Kat... what are you doing?" he asked. She hated the way he asked it. Like, _What are you doing **now**?_ But, she acknowledged him somewhat, turning her head a little, and continued on.

"What I feel like doing, Patrick. Just because people do this act of "love" every day doesn't mean I'm incapable," she tried explaining. Patrick was still not satisfied.

"I _know_ that. It's just..."

"Just what?" she interrupted.

Patrick shook his wild lion's mane. "This isn't you at all. I thought maybe, you know, you'd wanna... _wait_ a little, you know?" Kat puffed and walked closer to the check-out. "... I mean, I'm not saying I exactly _despise _the idea er anything, but... You know..." he extended his obviously tiring explanation, trying to make things better.

Kat halted and swiveled around. Patrick felt as if she were his drill sergeant. She was in her "scary" mood. He stepped back a little, in case she tried drilling a hole through his head. "Wait a little, huh? Patrick, I've waited long enough. Plus, I'm doing it my way and on my time. So... it should be worth _your _limited amount, eh?" Kat threw the packages when they arrived at the check-out lane, number 3, onto the counter. The saleslady with a red vest and a name tag that read 'Barbie' (oh how _convenient!_) gave her a questioning look. Kat smiled her fake smile, big grin, teeth all aglow and every little detesting detail. The lady rolled her eyes. At least Kat wasn't the only one that day.

Patrick chortled, more to himself than to anyone else. _This is insane in the membrane_, he thought. Everything that was occurring was just so... surreal. _So _surreal, as a matter of fact, that he didn't really have time to think about if _he_ wanted... her... in that way, too. Plus, Kat and condoms? And _Patrick?_ Would that even _remotely _mix well? He could imagine it now. Kat critiquing his _every _move as they...

"You coming, slow poke?" she asked, grabbing ahold of his hand without waiting for a response, and then dragged him out through the automated doors.

_Pshh_, he thought. _Women. _

As they flew out the doors, they felt the humidity to be a bit much. Sweating like a pig didn't look good, darkening on their clothes. Maybe the car would feel better.

It _could've_ been _better_.

Once inside the car, a certain dead air rushed through. Thoughts flowed in and out of their brains until it seemed unbearable. They exhaled at the same time as traffic settled in. Kat _craved _the privilege to break the ice. "Where do you live?" she questioned quickly as they drove onto the street once more. "Are your relatives present?"

Patrick let out a long breath of held in anxiety. "Well, uhh... which question would you like for me to answer first, _officer_?" he teased, peeping at her. She looked miffed. As always.

"Go in order, _litigant_, seeing as how I'm on the road right now, and you could live anywhere," she bluntly stated. Her hands were glued to the steering wheel, fingers clamping down with vigor, knuckles becoming stained with a pure white. She couldn't help but be nervous. What if this was the _worst_ mistake, besides sleeping with _Joey_, that she ever made?

Oh, she couldn't be inquisitive about that _now_. She'd look like more of a fool than she felt.

"Apartment complex, Smith's Apartments, to be exact. First floor, 7A... and no, not _here_," he said, pointing at the floor, referring to the upholstery as well. Kat shook her head and let out an annoyed sigh. He laughed. "And they're not _there_ either. Won't be for awhile... If that makes you satisfied and/or happy."

It was enough for now. At least to calm her down and keep her focused on finding his place. She _did_ know the city like the back of her hand. Which only had skin on it and a few lines.

When the pairing arrived at the small, brick building, with the plastic bag in Kat's hand, and stepped into his apartment after he searched his pockets for the keys, she felt a charge of comfort. She never knew the feeling when she walked into her _own _home. So it was like a delicious, cream-filled doughnut that she savored, inhaling the aroma through her nose. It was... nice and _relaxing_. She handed Patrick the plastic bag with the needful things inside as she explored.

The walls in the tiny, conjoined living room and kitchen were light green, like a Granny _Smith_ apple, with a wood finish. Pictures were hung around with care, spontaneously, family staring at their every move. A refrigerator in the kitchen and a sink with some dishes still resting inside. A coffee table sat amidst it all, in the living room, and a TV sat on a stand.

She walked closer to one of the portraits and possibly saw Patrick's grandpa that he had told her about; his wrinkled smile saying it all. And then his mother. She was beautiful, with curly hair like his, and turquoise-colored eyes. Kat smiled as Patrick urged her to take a more thorough tour.

The bathroom was painfully white, it almost hurt to look around as Patrick switched the light on. But she managed. It was like any ordinary bathroom, of course (she didn't know _what_ she expected), with a toilet and an aiding, almost portable looking shower. And a sink.

There was no carpet anywhere, but in the two separate bedrooms. Both painted white. But not as painful to look at.

Kat huffed at the thought of her childish classmates. Thinking up inane, nonsensical rumors about him with their doltish minds.

_Meaningless, consumer-driven lives_, she thought, referring back to what she _always _called her fellow high schoolers' lives and how they lived them. But not Patrick. _He _was different. Even after she found out that he was being paid to take her out. Maybe that was why she was drastically changing some of her shrewish for him. Because he was a non-selfish, non-idiotic, non-bastardish man.

He was no child.

Thank _God_.

And the best part was that he was all hers. Especially today.

It was just, the fearsome thing was... she was all his, too.

Kat shook her head and violently shoved that swelling thought aside, looking at the postive side again. She loved him and he loved her. It was all going to work out.

Patrick was now sitting on the edge of his mattress, midnight-colored comforter flowing on it like a chaos-causing sky. She began wondering again if she was being too rash. Looking at him still, she noticed him wringing his hands together, letting out little breaths here and there, aimlessly glancing everywhere but at her. Becoming apprehensive.

The posters behind him were of rock bands from the '60's through the '80's, she also driftlessly pointed out. Such as The Beatles, Kiss, Metallica, and Guns 'N' Roses. _They_ didn't look skittish. Then again, they were guitar-smashing, makeup-wearing, tough guys. Well, at least Kiss was. The Beatles seemed at least _partially _tame with their antics.

Oh God, why in the _hell_ was she thinking _that_ pointless shit?

She looked at him again. Now he was looking at _her_. _Inside _of her. Now she was, subsequently, ready. Even when thoughts of doing things people did all day, every day started coursing in. Thoughts of how counterfactual the little ritual had gone before. She didn't even want to _remember _his name, the person who took her virginity. Maybe now she was going to lose it and not have it be taken. Her way.

Yeah.

Patrick was worth many things. _Too _many things, she might add.

Kat grinned sheepishly. He opened his mouth to ask something, but she broke him off. "Bathroom."

He nodded, laying back up against the wall. He had a condom he had gotten from one of the packages next to him and he picked it up as she left to go "freshen up." He gulped. He hoped and promised that things would be perfect for her.

The floor creaked underneath Kat's feet as she scampered off to the bathroom. Quickly, she stripped down to her bra and panties, hinting that he had to _at least_ take those off.

Hmmm, white on black. The underwear was black. _Weird_, she thought. It was like she was planning everything all along.

Ha.

She fled back to Patrick's room and ungracefully, but still put together, stood in his doorway. And in that moment when he glanced up at her, she felt her heart quicken immediately. He abruptly sat up, letting the rubber drop. His eyes lingered on not _just_ her cleavage (which was what _most_ guys would do), but on every inch, every part of her. He drunk her in, taking in her vulnerable and uncontrolled state. She was breathtaking. Though her curves weren't _out there_ like some women, she was voluptuous. She was beautiful. His breath caught in his dry throat.

"I... think you must have the... _wrong _house, ma'am," he joked in a jumpy manner. Kat snickered shakily and stepped forward as he shifted on the bed.

"Either that, good sir, or you must be too drunk to remember that this isn't a house... It's an apartment," she corrected, eyes dancing in a fidgety fashion. Patrick maneuvered a David Janssen impersonation with his smile. Short and sweet. Scratch that. _Extremely _short and sweet.

Kat did a side-grin and walked forward a little more. She peeked at him and then seemed annoyed. Why wasn't he taking advantage of the once-in-a-lifetime opportunity?

Patrick didn't get the drift _until _she beckoned him over, wagging her index finger back and forth. He mentally scolded himself, reminding himself about the little pact about things being perfect. _Hello! You dunderhead_, he specifically thought.

They approached each other then, searching one another once her chin was in his hand. They kissed, extremely awkwardly at first, but then the kiss deepened, tongues fighting for dominance. Kat's hand traveled down his still covered chest, feeling some definition, and tugged at the end. They both worked together to pull it off over his head, throwing it onto the floor, as they continued osculating.

Patrick turned Kat around, pushing her gently toward the bed, still managing to keep their lips locked. His mouth journeyed down to her neck as they continued on his mattress now, kissing and sucking tenderly. She moaned softly and headed for his belt buckle. Her hands worked swiftly and smoothly, sliding off the belt, not caring where she hurled it. He wrapped his arms around her as he continued his quest for perfection. His lips met her crevice; she felt the warmth of his mouth. She reached underneath him, unzipping his pants. He worked them off with his hips as he ground himself against her. His arousal was pulsating and she could feel it graze her leg as his jeans slowly but surely began sliding off. His fingers began unhooking her bra, even though he did not notice an unambiguous loose strand of hair getting caught within one of her straps. He didn't regard it _until_ he tried pulling up his head once, the curl then not letting him. He tugged some more, begging it to come loose without Kat's knowing. She, however, was informed since their process had suddenly begun to stop.

And without further ado, she glanced down at him, trying to find the problem. When she did, she jerked the lock out of her guilty strap and then stared at Patrick. He stared back.

Perfection was impossible.

He sighed and began to get up, seeing the miffed look again. Maybe it was just wrong timing. He couldn't help the fact that he had a frigging _lion's _mane for hair!

The subdued sound of laughter made him pause. She was _laughing _at him! She... she was...

Ahh, to hell with perfection. Either she could have him or she couldn't. And Patrick just couldn't help himself, containing his giggles, after a few seconds. As they said: laughing was contagious.

When it all subsided, they spotted each other once again. Kat still wanted him. Patrick still wanted her. The heat of the moment was, thank heaven, _not _lost.

Both breathing equally hard, they picked up from where they had left off. Patrick came down on her and finished unlatching her bra, shimmying all the way out of his pants. Kat kissed his chest as he massaged her shoulders, smoothing down her back, heading for her _black _panties. Kat knew her womanhood was cursing and treasuring her as she started feeling wet. His fingers clasped her underwear and he gradually snaked them off, two by two. Now fully naked, Kat sinuously and ineptly bound his waist with her legs, feet sticking up on the small of his back. Patrick became harder as he harshly ripped off his boxers, feeling about the bed for the condom. When he found it, he put it on, not looking at Kat the whole time. She kept thinking about health class and the condom and the banana and whatnot, then she thought about how much bigger his dick was than Joey's. It was all very... _random_.

And then, Patrick was inside Kat, legs wrapped around his hips as they crunched together in non-rhythmic patterns. It was such a lovely feeling. Kat moaned while Patrick groaned. Their noises became noisier as he went faster, movements quicker as he adapted. She met her climax later on, savoring the feel of him inside. He was wet, too, never feeling like it before even when he had had sex with other women. And, even then, he wasn't a pro at that. He then kissed the nape of her neck, meeting bone. She pressed harder into his back, feeling him shudder.

Soon, though, his rhythm faded into nothing. They then laid there for awhile, Patrick on top of Kat. He gazed at her, brushing a strand of sweaty hair from her cheek. She was blushing, but in a good way, and his face was stained crimson as well, heat scorching the awkwardly blissful day. He leaned down and kissed her.

Their breathing, later on, became steady, but the adrenaline never went away. It would always be there.

Never would it leave.

They smiled and whispered their 'I love you''s as they stared up at the ceiling once Patrick rolled on the other side. Silence filled the area... Until Kat suddenly asked, "How's _that_ for a shove in the other direction?"

**So... How was it? Bad? Good? Please review! Favorites tell me you like it, but reviews tell me so so so much more! xD**


End file.
